Confessions
by ichigofields
Summary: Light catches L staring at him. The summary sucks. The story doesn't. Rated M and for good reason.


Author's Note: This is my first Death Note story. I think it's ok. Not at all bad. I'll let you be the judge, though. MalexMale pairing. You know the deal.

Please comment

I don't own Death Note. Surprised?

* * *

Light took his shirt off as he prepared to enter the shower. He then casually looked over and noticed L was staring at him, trailing his thumb over his bottom lip.

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"What are you staring at me for?"

"Wha... I wasn't staring at you." L said quietly.

Light knew L to be a very honest and frank person unless being honest would put himself in danger. If he hadn't been sure that he'd seen L staring at him he would have let it go. Besides, it wasn't like Light thought L was staring at his half naked body out of lust. L had seen him fully naked on several occassions since they had been chained together, and never once had L acted like it fazed him at all.

Light looked at L quizzically, wondering why he would lie about such a trivial thing.

L looked up at him sheepishly.

"You're right. I was staring at you, Light." he admitted. "It was stupid and pointless for me to try to lie about it. It's just... I was embarrassed. I am embarrassed.

"Why?" Light asked, wondering what could be going on.

"Because, Light-kun, I am very attracted to you."

Now it was Light's turn to stare.

"You're attracted to me? How? You've seen me stark naked and you never so much as batted and eyelid.

"Yes, well, I can tell you it took a lot of self control not to let my attraction show."

"Hey, wait a second. So you're gay?"

"No, Light-kun, I don't think it's that simple. I don't have a preset preference for men or women. As a matter of fact, I had never been attracted to anyone before you. I was beginning to think I was asexual. No. It's actually justsomething about you in particular, Light. You are brilliant, charming, almost perfect. But, on the other hand, there are parts of you that are deeply flawed. Sometimes you are childish, petty, and overly competitive. In fact, it's the parts of you that are most like Kira that I'm most attracted to. You're a little like a puzzle, Light-kun. A big part of why I like you so much is because you are so hard to figure out. Other than that there's the fact that you're just plain, old gorgeous."

Light just continued to gape at L. Apparently, he couldn't thing to say yet.

Taking note of this, L continued.

"Oh, and Light-kun, I'm sorry if sharing this with you has made you uncomfortable, but don't think I'll be unchaining you. I don't expect you to understand my feelings, but I assure you I won't let them get in the way of this investigation."

Light seemed to regain the power of speech.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki."

"Yes?"

"I'm not uncomfortable, you know. I'm not. And I do understand your feelings. With most people it's not that hard. MOst people are pretty easy to read. With you, though, it's completely different. Even after all of this time. I mean, sometimes I'll see a part of you I've never seen before, and it puts a lot of things into perspective, but even more it just gives me more questions about you. You're so fascinating, Ryuusaki. I find myself obsessing about you. I always want to know more. You're really something."

L didn't know what to think. He was too scared to think about the implications of the words just spoken by the object of his desire.

"Ryuuaki?"

"Call me L." L said, almost against his own will. He didn't want to feel any more vulnerable than he already did, but at the same time he didn't want Light to e confessing these thought to some made up identity.

"Okay. L?"

"Yes?"

Light strode over to where L was sitting, on the bathroom counter. He lifted the other man's chin and kissed him forcefully on the lips. L took hi slegs which were drawn up in front of him on the counter and wrapped them around Light's waist. Light cupped either side of L's face, then slipped one hand into his hair. Light, then, slipped his tongue out of his mouth and ran it over L's lips in a reuest for entrance into his mouth. L happily obliged.

It was a passionate kiss full of lust and wanting. Simultaneously, the two men explored each others mouths and the exhilirating freedom that comes with being openly attached to someone(especially someone forbidden who happens to be chained to you indefinitely).

_What am I doing? _L thought

_There's still a 6% chance that he's Kira_

Even as L thought this, Light broke the kiss and ripped open L's shirt, then he began draggin his tongue ober L's collarbone before closing his mouth over L's left nipple and sucking. This made L's breath hitch in his throat.

_That's a very small number, 6%, especially compared to the 127% chance that I'm in love with this man who's driving absolutely insane in a very good way, _L thought.

L brought Light's face back up level with his and kissed him, while, at the same time, sliding off of the counter. With their tongues still sliding over one another's, L pushed Light up against the wall. He broke the kiss and began to suck at the younger man's Adam's apple. He felt Light's moan reverberating in his throat. L snaked is tongue down Light's torso, stopping just above the waistline of his jeans.

L looked up and stared Light in the eyes. The younger man was whimpering softly. He'd never seen such a devilish look in L's eyes and it was turning him on to no end. L quickly undid the button and zipper of Light's jeans and slid the jeans and boxers down around Light's feet. Light stepped out of the garments and L positioned his face right in front of Light's fully erect member. He looked up.

"Have you ever had sex before, Light?" he asked making sure his breath hit Light's needy cock.

"Has anyone ever performed fellatio on you?"

"L!!!"

L knew it was mean to tease, but the look on Light's face was just so sexy, and the power he felt for having put it there was intoxicating.

L leaned down and swirled his tongue around the head of Light's cock, then flicked the tip of his tongue over the slit before enveloping the entire length in his mouth with one hand he massaged Light's balls and with the other he freed his own cock and began to stroke it in time as he bobbed up and down on Light'

"Nnngh! God, L, you're amazing!"

L figured Light would rather if he didn't stop to respond, and bobbed faster in reply.

"Ahhhhnnnggghh!"

Light grabbed a hand full of L's hair in each hand and began to buck into his mouth.

"L, I'm coming!"

They climaxed together and Light came into L's mouth. L swallowed him whole.

Shocked, Light said.

"I thought you only liked sweets."

'You can be sweet when you want to be, Light-kun. Besides the look on your face was well worth it.

Light pulled him up and hugged him close, pressing their entire bodies together.

"Looks like we both need a shower now. No use wasting water."

"Why do I get the feeling showering together will only succeed in making us feel dirtier? In a good way, of course."

"As always, L, your powers of deduction are right on track." Light said before licking and sucking at the back of L's ear.

L moaned softly.

"Besides, L, I've got a favor I'm just itching to repay."


End file.
